Liam Sorenson
Liam Daniel Sorenson (born on January 6th, 1950) is a American politician. He was elected on Novermber 4th, 1980 as a Congressman for the Pacific's 2nd Congressional District, he took the oath on January 3rd, 1981. He is a father of 3 as of October 5th, 1980. He is known for being a Court Judge in the State Highest Court (Hawai'i Supreme Court) and the Highest court in the US (US Supreme Court). He is nominated for Secretary of Defense under the Stone administration. Bio Sorenson was born on January 6th, 1950 in Honolulu, Hawaii. His Father is Captain John P. Sorenson of US Navy and His Mother is Lt. Jennifer Morrow of US Army. His Older brother is a Lawyer and Chief Justice of the Hawaii Supreme Court. His parents retired from the Military in 1975. His parents has been in a car accident and were announced as Dead on Arrival (DOA) on February 1st, 1980. Parents *John P. Sorenson (1925-80); Captain of the United States Navy (1945-75) Deceased *Jennifer Morrow (1920-80); Lieutenant of the United States Army (1940-75) Deceased Siblings *James Sorenson (1949-); Chief Justice of the Hawaii Supreme Court (1979-); Hawaii District Attorney (1970-79) Personal Life Liam is married to Annabelle Quinn on June 5th, 1969 in Honolulu, Hawaii. They have two beautiful kids; Jim and Kim. Liam is a member of the Democratic Party. Liam and Annabelle reside in Honolulu Hawaii. Liam is minister of a church in Honolulu; (1970-80) Liam was appointed to be judge in his brother's court by his own brother. Two weeks after his parents death, Liam and James ask the Mayor of Honolulu to name it to Sorenson Drive to honor their family name. Liam sent a letter to his brother that He is stepping down and work on campaign to get elected to the House on April 4th, 1980. Than two days, James went to his brother's home and said the he found his replacement and thank him for time on his court. He was appointed to the United States Supreme Court District 2 as a Associate Justice. He resigned from being a head of his church as of now! His wife gave birth to their third child and second son on October 5th, 1980. Assassination Attempt Liam was walking to work on day on a bright July morning to the courthouse and out of nowhere a man came up behind him and shot him in the back. Three minutes later, two people saw Liam laying on the ground and helped him to a near by store the owner knew Liam and his Brother when they were young kids, the owner of the store called 911 and HPD officer came and called a ambulance to get Liam to the Hospital. After the Surgery was successful and Liam survived, two HPD officers came and told Liam that the man who shot him was a gang leader that HPD was huntting him down for 5 months now, Liam asked that HPD could spare few officers to protect him at all time. Children *Kim Sorenson (1972-); Daughter *Jim Sorenson (1971-); Son *John C. Sorenson (1980-); Son Spouses *Annabelle Quinn (1951-); Teacher (1972-80) Associate Justice for District 2 of the US Supreme Courts Term: April 6th, 1980-July 6th, 1980 Liam was appointed to the District 2 seat on the US Supreme Court as a Associate Justice, by his prior office as associate jusice on the Hawaii State Supreme Court under his brother. He reisgned two days after being shot in the back. List of Case No cases yet US House of Representatives (D/ PC-2) Term: Jan 3rd, 1981- Liam was elected to the House on Nov 4th, 1980 for the Pacific 2nd Congressional District. He defeated Republican candidate and NPC Don Smith by 60% more than Mr. Smith had in the election. This is Liam's first election and he won it for the Democratic Party. He took the oath on Jan 3rd, 1981 at the start of the 97th US Congress, in a Republican controlled Congress. Comittiee Assignments None so far Congressional Leadership Positions None so far Electoral History House of Representatives Liam is former Associate Justice on the Hawaii Spreme Court under his older brother's court. Liam has announced that he intends to run for the Pacific's 2nd Congressional District. He is former Judge to the United States Supreme Court District 2 as a District Justice. He is former Protestant Minister of a Honolulu church. He was elected to the House for the Pacific 2nd Congressional District on Novermber 4th, 1980. (I)= Incumbent Category:District Judge Category:Associate Justice Category:Politicians Category:Representatives